


How do you rebuild?

by HorrorJunkie



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Survival, Trust among enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorJunkie/pseuds/HorrorJunkie
Summary: Madison and Troy are returning to the ranch where they hope to find their loved ones and rebuild their lives. They don’t trust each other and don’t get along but somewhere along the way, they begin to see each other with new eyes.





	How do you rebuild?

Nick. Alicia. Nick. Alicia. Nick. Alicia.

With each weary step she takes, Madison repeats the names of her children in her head like a steady beat. She’s so tired but still she presses on. Ever since the explosion at the dam, she had not seen or heard from her children. The only person she had come into contact with was a few feet behind her.

Troy Otto

They did not trust each other and as a matter of fact, they didn’t like each other but what was that old saying again? Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t? They had a better chance of survival if they worked together. Still, just because they knew each other and were willing to work together did not mean they had to walk next to each other or even talk to each other. What was there to say? I’m sorry I tried to kill you? 

Just thinking those thoughts made her snort out a small laugh. 

Her laugh caught his attention as he walked behind her. There really wasn’t anything funny about their situation. They were out of food and had very little water left. If they didn’t reach the ranch soon, they’d both die. 

Both had lost track of how long they had been traveling. First by car, then by foot. It wasn’t easy but still they pushed on. They stopped to rest when they could and took shifts sleeping at night but it was all taking its toll on them. He knows where they’re at and really they’re not too far but on foot, it’s dangerous with as weak as they are. Still, if they can make it another mile, he knows there’s an old RV campground in the area. The chances of any RV’s still being in the lot are slim but it’s their best shot at making it through the night.

They continue walking and sometimes stumbling in silence when they finally reach the RV campground. Madison huffs out another short laugh for there were a few RV’s still in the lot.

“The owners probably took their cars and ditched these thinking they’d have a better chance of surviving if they drove. Their loss is our gain Troy. Let’s go check them out.”

They move stealthily and quietly, weapons raised in case any infected made their way out but to their surprise, the lot was empty.

“Looks like any infected moved on from this area a long time ago Madison. Let’s check out the RV’s and see if anyone left anything useful behind.”

Together they open and search the RV’s and find them empty. Going to the last one, it’s the smallest of the ones left behind but it provides them with a surprise. The previous owners left behind water bottles, candles, a flashlight, a few cans of food and a lot of beef jerky. Both are smiling and laughing at their good fortune. Before they can dig in, Troy makes sure to cover all the windows so that no light shines out. He locks the entrance as Madison lights a candle and opens a can of fruit for each of them and pulls out beef jerky. For them, this was considered a feast. They don’t speak as they eat. They’re both just too hungry and tired to care about conversation. As they finish, they quickly clean up and decide to sleep in the RV for the night. It will offer some protection in case any walkers show up.

The RV is small but it offers a full size bed, big enough for both of them. They’re both too tired to argue or discuss who will stand watch, who gets the bed or if one should sleep in a chair. Both pull of their shoes and jackets and settle in, a small groan coming from Madison as she adjusts herself to get comfortable.

“It’s been so long since I’ve slept on an actual bed with a pillow, I’d forgotten how good it feels.”

For his part, Troy laughs as he yawns. He turns over on his side and murmurs a soft goodnight as he falls asleep. Madison doesn’t hear him as she’s already asleep herself.

The night passes as both finally get a good night’s sleep, their bodies having been weary and spirits low from everything that has happened to them.

As the sun begins to rise and softly illuminates the room from the moonroof on the RV, Troy wakes first, surprised to find himself on his back and Madison curled up on her side, her head resting on his shoulder.

For the first time, he really takes a good look at her. When she’s asleep, the stress and worry she usually carries is gone from her face. Sure she’s older than him but she’s a looker. No sooner than he has this thought than she opens her eyes and finds herself staring at him.

They stare at each other for a long time before they burst into laughter at the strange situation they find themselves in.

“Thanks for being my pillow Troy.”

Madison has a sense of humor about the whole thing. For his part, Troy smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. They’ve eaten well and rested. That’s about as good as anyone can ask for these days.

“Ready to head out?”

“Yeah. We will make it there today and then see what we’ll see. Begin to rebuild maybe.”

What Madison doesn’t say but Troy realizes she's thinking and hoping is that Nick and Alicia will be at the ranch. It’s been a long time since he’s seen her genuinely smile and have hope. He doesn’t want to take that away from her even though he suspects the only thing they’ll find at the ranch are infected and loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story that starts at the explosion of the dam.


End file.
